


There Is No Way They Can Possibly Make It

by brightasstars



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bamboo swords, Crack, Horny husbands, Husbands in love, Kendo, M/M, Malec training (again?!?!), Malec trying to train, Martial Arts, Sexy Times, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: They are married. They have sex whenever they want. They should be able to train together. Or no?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	There Is No Way They Can Possibly Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - WEAPON

They enter the training room barefoot, holding hands and giggling, covered in sweat, and still high on endorphins. 

Knowing _how they get_ , they have waited until the wee hours and have already taken the edge off in Alec’s room, firmly convinced that they can do it _,_ just train together. 

Magnus magics two _shinai_ and throws one at Alec. Then two Kendo's armors and helmets appear on the floor.

“I’m not fighting in that black gown,” Alec states, “I want to see how your body moves, and most of all, I want to look you in the eyes when I will disarm you and pin you down on the floor,” his smile widening on his cheeks.

“Naughty boy, hoping to confound your master with all those muscles on display. I already have had more than a mouthful bite earlier, so I’m not going to get easily distracted. There are some specific _spots_ that you have to hit, and armors are for protecting you from shots and thrusts. ”

“I don’t want to be protected from your thrusts,” Alec replies and winks, and Magnus’ belly flutters in anticipation and excitement at his husband innuendo, shrugging and smirking knowingly. 

_Competitive as always_ , he thinks. Alec must have activated his runes without him noticing and Magnus is not going to take the bait. 

“Forewarned is forearmed, Alexander,” he says, aiming his first shot directly to Alec’s chest, but Alec is quicker and backflips, landing firmly on his feet.

“ _So flexible_ , I noticed and appreciated before," Magnus purrs, "but these moves aren’t allowed in _The Way of The Sword_ , my dear husband. The purpose is to mold mind and body through a rigid training,” and he wields the bamboo with such gracious and smooth movements that Alec is spellbound, and a sudden rush of desire overwhelms him.

He is so dizzy with lust that he doesn’t have the reflexes to raise his own weapon before he feels Magnus’ _shinai_ striking him on his forearm, hard.

He hisses and turns on his heels, drawing his sword against Magnus’ lower waist and hitting his side.

They keep fighting, parrying and blocking, until Magnus slaps Alec on his neck, right along his deflect rune, thrusting the cane and watching the tendons tremble under the force of the blow.

Alec tenses and gasps as his hands unclasp around the sword, then he falls on his knees, curling his legs up to his chin and rolling on his side, whining in pain.

Magnus drops his weapon, runs toward him, and kneels, tugging gently at his arm, concerned and guilty.

“You silly man,” Magnus grumbles, “I thought you activated your runes! What should I do with you, uhm? Tell me.”

“Fuck me maybe?” Alec answers and laughs, relaxed and amused, then surges, catching Magnus by surprise, opening his mouth and pulling him into a sloppy, ravenous kiss.

Magnus chuckles against his lips, “You little shit, I’ll take my revenge you know that right?” 

Alec nods and smiles, “Now, husband, get to work.”

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at @brightasstars


End file.
